


Rescue

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: Sons of God and Daughters of Man [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Nephilim, Protective Michael, Shtriga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael managed to stay out of his sons' sight until the Shtriga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Michael had vowed to stay out of Dean and Samuel's lives despite Balthazar's pointed taunts. That resolution lasted for four months. By then John Winchester had transplanted the boys he viewed as his sons twice more before settling in their current location of Fitchburg, Wisconsin. John had several vague theories of what the creature he was hunting was. Michael, on the other hand, _knew_ what monster was haunting this town. A Shtriga. That was why he found himself hovering over the boys. Their father left them, out searching for the creature, and eventually a restless Dean glanced at his sleeping little brother, whose soul still gleamed so brightly despite the demon blood taint that had somehow gotten inside when the Winchester home had burnt down that fateful night, and then pulled on his shoes. 

The imminent departure of his oldest son worried Michael. He couldn't be in two places at once and children were the chosen victims of Shtriga. While the creature wasn't likely to attack and awake child, Dean was Nephilim and therefore likely to attract unwanted supernatural attention. He called Balthazar with a quiet stretch of his grace, guessing that the angel wasn't far from here and had probably been secretly been keeping an eye on the boys, as Dean pulled on his coat. Balthazar was there in moments, an inquisitive tilt to his head."I figured you weren't ever going to call," he said. "Michael the magnificent can handle everything by himself, right?"

"Just stay with Dean," Michael ordered roughly. Balthazar gave him an ironic salute and followed the boy, invisibly, out the door. Almost the instant the hotel room door closed Sam stirred restlessly, his six year old face pinched with something that was almost pain. Michael crossed the room and in instant and settled on the edge of the bed. Sam rolled and curled into him, face relaxing into something peaceful again. The archangel smiled fondly and then stood, crossing to the front room again to look at the window. That was when he heard it, the snick of a window being forced open. He spun instantly and saw the creature leaning over Sam, _his Sam_ , and rolling to boy so he lay on his back.

The archangel growled too lowly for the creature to hear, summoning his blade with a thought. As the Shtriga bent to feed he plunged his blade through the creature's back. It shrieked and Sam woke with a gasp as the creature dissolved on the end of his blade. At the same time Dean came through the door and let loose a startled yelp, eyes darting between his little brother and Michael as if he wasn't quite sure what to do. Sam, on the other hand, rolled out of the other side of the bed and scrambled toward his older brother. Michael banished the sword and Balthazar smirked at the archangel before vanishing.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded, nervous but determined as his hand inched towards the gun Michael knew was hidden in the drawer by the door.

"My name is Michael," he informed the boy. "And I am not here to hurt you." Dean glared at the archangel distrustfully but Sam peered curious out from behind his brother's leg.

"Hi," the younger boy said after a moment of consideration.

" _Sammy_ ," Dean hissed and Sam shot his brother a reproving look.

"He saved me," Sam protested.

"What?" Dean asked, eyes widening.

"There was this creepy man leaning over me," Sam said, eyes wide and innocent. "It felt like he was trying to pull somefing out. It hurt. He made it go away." Michael watched as Dean wrapped one protective arm around Sam and let the other hand that had been reaching for the gun dropped to his side.

"Who are you?" Dean asked after a moment, awed and afraid.

"Michael the archangel," Michael replied. "I am here to watch over you."

"Just like mom always said," Dean whispered in a voice so low that the archangel was given the impression that he was not supposed to have heard that. His older son eyed Michael for several long minutes before relaxing his protective hold on his younger brother. "Ok Sammy," he said in a louder voice."Back to bed."Sam nodded, yawning tiredly and stumbling toward the bed as Michael carefully moved out of the way. Dean tucked his younger brother in and turned back toward where the archangel was standing but Michael had already willed himself invisible. Dean gaped for a moment at the spot, then shook his head and slipped into the bed to curl protectively around his little brother. Even though the threat of the monster was gone, Michael stayed and watched over his sons until John Winchester returned to the motel room in the early hours of the morning.


End file.
